


Shut Up, No Don't!

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Mistakes, Passive Aggressive Canada, Protective Family and Friends, REDONE!!, Selective Mutism?, Worried Family and Friends, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Canada, our lovable, sweet, quiet nation is told to shut up during a meeting. Now the FACE family and close friends of the maple loving darling are worried and peeved off because they've seen what happens when those words are said.Re-Done





	Shut Up, No Don't!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia! Or the characters! And again, not the idea! Just my take on it and the story itself.

**The owner of the idea is our darling guest,** Annette **! Thank you!!**

~~~~

World Meeting: Ontario, Canada

     Yes, that's right. A meeting was being held in Madeline William's country. And she couldn't be happier. Well, she  _could_ be: if the other nations stopped introducing themselves to her like they'd never met and asking 'Amelia' why she was the representation for  _two_ countries. Though with Gilbert these heartwarming smiles from across the room as she stood at the front and started everything she was pretty happy.

     The meeting went peacefully. And not because Germany took over and yelled to keep the attention on the topic, but because the cold, quiet host nation could send glares that  **literally** chilled whomever it landed on. In other-words;

America was cold by the end of the meeting due to interruptions and shouts of "I'm the Hero!"  
England and France were cold by the end of the meeting due to fighting in the middle of someone's turn.  
Spain was shivering by the end of the meeting due to annoying/causing Romano to yell at him. (Roma was unaffected because it was 'Boss's fault)

     In other words, anyone who interrupted the meeting was cold.

     Madeline walked up to the front to wrap things up with the meeting with a smile. People were actually paying attention to her! "Alright, everyone. To sum it all up we've all agreed to talk with our leaders about lowering the use of-"

     Cuba scoffed rather loudly and glared. "Oh, shut up! No one cares. Just end the meeting already, America, and let us all go home."

     Amelia stopped poking England abruptly and all of the FACE Family, plus Prussia, Romano, and Russia turned sharply to stare at the offending nation. "Uh, Cuba dude? I'm over here. You just told Canada to shut up."

     The tanned country looked from the personification at the front to the one who just spoke to him and scratched his head. "Oh! Sorry Canada. I didn't mean to mix you up with your sister again." The blond said nothing and just stared at him for a few more moments. After making Cuba officially nervous the blond shook her head and waved her hand dismissively before walking out of the room. Prussia got up and ran out of the room in pursuit of his girlfriend with a freaked out expression on his face.

     "H-hey, Canada! Come on, please don't go silent on me. Please? Come on! Birdie!!!"

     Cuba gulped as America, England, and France glared at him. Somehow this was more worrying than if . . . Oh, never mind. Russia was glaring at him as well. Welp, he was doomed. The self-proclaimed Heroine walked over to him with a scowl. "Not cool, dude. Now Maddie's gonna go silent. Dude, if you don't go apologize to her soon, and I mean _beg_ for her forgiveness, I'm going to personally pay you back for smacking her around when you mistake her for me. Yeah, don't think I don't know about it. You were just lucky that my sis is so passive and sweet or I'd have broken you sooner."

     As the family left the room others decided it was safe enough to filter out as well, leaving Cuba to think long and hard about the differences between his friend and the super nation that just threatened him.

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     It had been a week now and Cuba couldn't find Canada for the life of him. And it just might be his life on the line if America held to her threat. He even found his friend's house and checked it out, but it said she was at Gilbert's house. Who the heck was Gilbert?!

~~~~ With Gilbert ~~~~

     The albino was holding his recently mute girlfriend while they snuggled on the couch watching one of America's films and eating Maple nut ice cream. Ice cream was both of their downfalls and go-to snacks when they were upset. Canada was upset because someone she called a friend told her to shut up when she barely had a voice in the meeting room to begin with, and Prussia was upset because his babe was going to be 100% silent until the jerk who told her to shut up apologized. He loved hearing Maddie speak, sing, giggle, just hearing her  _period_ made the man happy.

     But now that she was quiet . . . It made him sad. His happy little birdie wasn't tweeting.

~~~~ Another Time Skip ~~~~

     The follow up meeting in Ontario, Canada. This was it. This was Cuba's chance to apologize to his friend and keep his body in tact. He looked all over for the blond haired, maple loving country was and couldn't see her. But wasn't this her meeting? She was supposed to start it, after all . . . so where was she? Just as he swore America was about to get up and wring him neck right there with the help of her brothers and Russia the doors opened to reveal . . . Canada and Prussia!

     'I'm saved,' was the first thought that went through Cuba's head. Then right there, in front of all the countries, Cuba ran over and got on his knees in front of Madeline and pleaded with her. "Canada! I am so, so SO sorry. I had absolutely no right to tell you to shut up. I will never, ever do it again. Please, please for the love of ice cream, forgive me! I'll do anything!"

     Silence. For the first few moments there was complete silence. And then . . . A giggle. He looked up from the ground to see a smile on the ice angel's face as a gentle, forgiving look entered her lavender eyes. "Of course I forgive you. Thank you for apologizing."

     "Oh, thank Gott!!" Prussia picked up Canada and twirled her around in his arms while shouting, "Birdie spoke!! Birdie spoke!!"

     "G-Gil!" Gil? Like, short for Gilbert? So, Matthew was hiding at Prussia's house the whole time?! Cuba decided to not question it and returned to his seat feeling safe. But was he really? The warning looks he got from America, France, England, Romano, and Russia told him he better watch out, or he really wouldn't be in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking requests. Kudos and Comments are loved~♥
> 
> I'm so sorry this story isn't what I had imagined in my head. But life changes things, you know? Thank you for reading!


End file.
